KISS
by TheLabyrith
Summary: Acronyms are useful when remembering things.. Just that... sometimes the real thing is better than acronyms. It can be messed up. Check out and find out why. (I suck at summaries, f@# me right?)


**A/N:** Oh bloody hell! Why can't I edit my story?! I am soooooo disappointed! I was planning to update cause I'm going somewhere important tomorrow but then BAM! instead of my story profile there's a freakin' error in my screen! What the $%%^ is that? Argghhh!** On the upside... here's another try for a fiction.. Anyway.. it's a one shot so.. R&R if you liked it! **(I'm still mad I tell you! MAAAAD!) **Enjoy the story though.**

* * *

"Hey, there beautiful." Marceline greeted Princess Bubblegum, smiling lazily as she floated above her head. The said girl dropped the beakers she was holding then huffed as she turned abruptly.

"What do you want, Marceline?" she said, annoyance coating her voice. She crossed her arms and stare at the pale girl hovering infront of her, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Sheesh Bonbon! I just want to see watcha doing." She smirked and landed on her foot, hands tucked in the pockets of her jeans. "So.. watcha doin'?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Get out of my lab." Princess Bubblegum said dryly, before turning around and continuing to work on the bubbling chemicals. She scrunched up her brow and begin to carefully measure the amount she would pour on the other beaker she was holding in her right hand.

"Oh c'mon!" Marceline whined. "What did I do now?" The younger monarch froze, causing the pouring of chemicals to halt as well. The statement caught her off guard. She sighed and put the beakers down.

"Nothing.. You did nothing." PB looked down, avoiding the vampire's puzzled stare.

"Then why do you want me outta here? I ain't doing anything." She replied, a little bit annoyed at the answer PB gave her.

"You're.. distracting me." She admitted. Marceline shot up a brow and walked closer at the blushing monarch.

"Distracting eh?" she smirked. "As far as I know, I'm not doing anything to distract you, princess." PB lifted her gaze, her eyes meeting Marceline's amused smirk. She shook her head and averted her eyes.

"Point taken. So now, get out." She ordered but.. No.. Oh no! The vampire queen will NOT be ordered like a pesty subject of hers. She stood her ground and grinned. "What are you waiting for?" PB asked, her back now facing the vampire. She, again, tried to finish her experimentation.

"Hmm.." Marceline started, walking around the table and stopping when she was standing across the princess. "Nope. I still can't understand why I was distracting you."

"I'm.." she paused, fiddling around the words she would say next. "well.. I'm not very focused when your here." Marceline furrowed her brows, a clear sign of confusion. "Just get out of my lab and let me finish this." She added, her eyes were fixed at the beakers, gripping them a little too much.

"You're beating around the bush, princess." Marceline replied. The amused smile still not fading. "We should kiss." Princess Bubblegum jolted and dropped the beakers she was holding.

"W-what did you say?" she asked, praying to Glob she heard her wrong.

"You're beating around the bush." Marceline replied flatly, her sly smile giving away her tone.

"No. The other one." PB looked at Marceline.

"We should kiss?" she grinned and wiggle her brow at the princess. PB closed her eyes and draw in a deep breathe.

"Why should we _kiss_?" the pink monarch mused. Marceline floated back to where the princess was standing and moved closer, a mere three inch of space is between them. She smiled.

"You know.. to clear things up." She explained nonchalantly, floating a tad closer to the princess. "You see, kiss stands for.." PB tried to hear what the other girl was saying but looking at those lips were enough to distract her. She bit her own.

'Please Marceline.. go away.. now.' She thought, balling her fists. She knew the vampire girl is still explaining.

"You are not listening, are you Bonnibelle?" she was snapped out of her trance and stared back at the annoyed vampire.

"Huh? What?" she asked sheepishly. "Yes! Of course I was!" she said, laughing nervously.

"You are not." She insisted. She was on foot again, standing confidently in front of the bubblegum princess.

"I am, Marcy." She tried to soothe the older girl.

"No you're not.. You don't even know what kiss is!" she said that like a child having his tantrums. "Do you?" she asked, pouting while she crossed her arms.

'Oh Glob, she looks adorable.' She continued to stare..

And SNAP! Goes the last bit of her highness' control. Enough of this cuteness! She grabbed Marceline by the shoulders and crashed her lips onto the others. The kiss was over before Marceline could react. Princess Bubblegum took a step back, assessing the vampire's blank expression.

"See? I know what kiss is." She beamed, confidence oozing from her tone.

"You are definitely NOT listening." Marceline smirked as she licked her lips. Floating on her back.

"What? It's a kiss right?" she asked. Tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. But not what I had in mind." She gave her a toothy grin.

"What?" PB stood there, dumbfounded. Wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her than continue to stand in front of Marceline, whose stupid grin can't be wiped off her face.

"Keep it short and simple." She said, casually.

"What?" PB repeated, mentally berating herself for sounding so stupid.

"K.I.S.S." Marceline spelled out. "stands for "Keep It Short and Simple."

"Oh.. _That_.." Bubblegum gulped, swallowing a lump that was formed in her throat. _'You are doomed!'_ she scolded herself. Marceline smirked, one of her incisors poking out. '_Oh Glob.. This is so embarrassing._'

"That's what you get for not listening." That having been said, Marceline broke out into a hysterical laugh, pausing only to take in air just for dramatic effects.

"Okay. That's it!" the princess snapped, Marceline consumed the last string of her patience. She pushed the laughing vampire towards the window with much force she thought Marceline would crash, luckily she was able to float two inches before she hit the ground. PB gave out a sigh of relief, before huffing and closing the window, nearly shattering it with her sheer anger.

"Bonnie! C'mon!" yelled Marceline between bursts of laughing.

"Go away, you butt!" growled the pink princess.

"Nope." The vampire whispered, her breath against her ear. PB tried hard not to shout her surprise. Curses goes to Marceline's telekinetic powers. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Oh please." PB removed the hands that was holding her waist and faced her _friend_. "I thought it would shut you up. Who would've thought you were pointing to _that_ kind of kiss." PB rolled her eyes, hoping that her casual tone would mask her embarrassment.

"Oh.. okay.." she dropped her gaze. "I thought.. you know.. you like me or whatevss.." Marceline can't help but feel like a rambling idiot for what she just said. Princess Bubblegum's eyes shined as she let a smile form in her lips.

"What made you think I like you?" the princess smiled thoughtfully, seemingly asking the question to no one in particular. Unaware of the blush that's creeping up her already pink skin.

"What? Like me? I did not say that! Did I? No I don't! I didn't even─" Marceline was once again silenced by those sweet lips. '_Damn! Why'd she keep on doing that?_' she asked. She was mentally screaming and running but the candy princess that's holding onto her with an iron grip kept her physically still like the candy walls that's supporting the castle.

"Marcie." Bubblegum released her and smiled while the other girl stand frozen in front of her, red eyes searching for something.. anything, to keep her out of the hole she just dug for herself. "What made you think I like you?" her calm voice was soothing, Marceline sighed and composed herself. Floating again, she looked up at the ceiling, wondering how PB can turn the tables so easily.

"Well, you know.. You said I'm distracting you and you did not explain why.. so I thought.. that maybe you.." she paused to look directly at the princess, only to find her wearing a playful grin. A rare sight for Ms. Prim and Proper, as Marceline thought. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're beating around the bush.. I think we should kiss." Said the younger monarch, Marceline's eyes widen as she fell gracelessly on the laboratory table that was surprisingly clean.

"What?" she asked, propping herself to sit facing Princess Bubblegum. "You want to kiss?" she was confused, yes, but the thought made her smile... and blush nonetheless.

"Yes.. we should.. kiss."

'_Got you now, Marceline._' PB was ecstatic, she now know how to get back to the vampire queen.

"Alright." Marceline leaned forward but as she was just an inch away she was stopped by two hands against her shoulders and a smirk that were of the princess. She let out a irritated groan.

"No Marceline." The princess took a step back and smiled wryly, amused at the perplexed vampire.

.

.

.

"Not what I have in mind."

Marceline flew out the lab's window in a blink of an eye, leaving the laughing princess.. and her dignity.. aside. She notes to herself that next time she's in there, she will NOT use any acronym...

Congratulations Marcy, so much for Keeping it Short and Simple.

* * *

End Note: Poor Marcy! _bleh :p _(I'm a ranting chap! Uhg!)


End file.
